Jewelry Store Robberies
What's The Jewelry Store? The jewelry store is the newly added possible robbery location as of 06/04/17. The jewelry store contains 4 stories, with an exit route available on the roof via parachute. Robbing this store will yield more money if you were to rob a bank. You will gain $2,000 for robbing a jewelry store; $5,000 if you have the bigger duffel gamepass. How Do I Get In The Jewelry Store? Like the bank, the jewelry store needs time to open up for its customers, or in this case the robbery. There are two white X's marked in front and to the side of the jewelry store's windows. Standing near them while the store is open will cause a laser to cut open the glass and you will gain access to the building by crouching through the newly opened hole. The Jewelry Store Is Open, But I Can't Get In! Once a player is inside the store, they can either wait for their companions to join in or start the robbery right away. If the player hits a glass case to retrieve the jewelry on purpose or on accident, the alarms will sound and the windows will be blocked off by iron walls. Once the iron walls are down, no one will be able to use the crouching hole to get in, or out. The only other way is to wait on top of the roof and let the player inside open the roof doors for you. This can be done by climbing the ladder to the roof, which is located behind the jewelry store in an alley. Robbing The Jewelry Store Once inside the jewelry store, you will notice glass cases with multiple necklaces and other things inside of them. Punching the cases will cause it to break, and it'll give you $500 for every case you break. Only the person who had the last hit on the case gets the money. The cases will regen after a while so you don't have to go rushing upward if everything is stolen already. You can stay breaking cases until you're full on cash. You will have to make you way up the stairs to get to the roof and escape. However, you have to reach one of the criminal bases to receive the money you have robbed. Getting killed or arrested will make you lose all of your hard stolen cash. The Floors First Floor The first floor is where you enter the store and get all the goodies within. Be mindful of the lasers on the ground, which can kill you and send you back all the way to the base. The lasers deal as much damage as the ones in the bank vault. There is a stairway at the end of the room to take you to the second floor. Second Floor The second floor is a tricky one to get through. There are cameras all over the walls and stepping into a camera's field of view will cause you to take damage. The field of view is represented by the glowing red light moving with the camera. There are some dead ends and possible places to hide from the camera. There is a stair way at the end of the maze of cameras. Note: This floor is famous for being the hardest to get through. Third Floor The final obstetrical floor is littered with lasers, and touching them will cause you take damage. There are also moving lasers so be mindful of them. A red button is found when first entering the floor. A player must press the button to see the lasers although the lasers still work without the button. One can also see the lasers faintly on the ground if you look carefully enough. Fourth Floor | Roof There are no obstacles in this floor, but there is a ramp for you to walk on to access the roof. There might be players waiting for you to open this door if they were unable to get to the crouching hole in time before the iron walls closed. Jumping off the roof will automatically deploy a parachute for you, and you have to make it back to base in order to rake in your rewards. Both the city base and Volcano Base will count toward rewarding you with your money. Beware of police camping here for criminals.